


Lost Weekend.

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Summary: I, could get everything. I own in the back of our. Mandy's Citroën John.36 pairs of shoes and a set of. Babyliss crimpers?





	Lost Weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Kayleigh's moved into her sisters and is missing. John.

Kayleigh, was up at half six. Just to make sure that she didn't sleep in, when the movers came. She was sitting at her kitchen table, remembering all the good times. She had in her now old house, feeling tears in her eyes! "God kitson get a grip the voice in her head was saying". 

Looking at list of things she'd ticked off. "What was going and the rest into storage", kayleigh looked at the red heart shaped lamp still in it's bag! That's definitely coming, along with the "ghetto blaster" she thought too herself with the box of cassette tapes and cd's. 

She heard. "Mandy's Citroën before she saw it, as the exhaust was blowing". And she had heard her saying that. Steve, was meant to be fixing it instead of pissing about with his bike"?

Kayleigh, noticed that the 'old cow,' from across the road was curtain twitching again, as. Mandy walked up to her door. 

"Right, kitson let's do this, she thought the sooner the better, she opened the door. Hi -ya, sis". Mandy looked at her asking if everything was alright, kayleigh could feel the tears starting to form, saying. No, remembering what john had said too her, "it'll only be for a little while". 

The, movers from. "Pickfords, showed up at eight o'clock on the dot!" and loaded. Kayleigh's furniture into a transit Luton van, then followed. "Mandy's Citroën to the self storage place. Carefully placing the furniture into the unit, that, she and keiron had payed upfront for three months. She locked it with a new, fortress deadbolt padlock. 

Mandy and Kayleigh, unloaded, her stuff from the back of her Citroën. Kayleigh asked where steve was!. 

"He's, taken. Alfie and Chloe to his parents for the. Weekend ~ then heading to a motor bike swapmeet?", bringing more Shit home. 

"Okay, let's get this stuff indoors mandy was saying" ~ is it alright if i deal with it later, i'll take me self up to my new room for a lie down ".

"Yes kalz" 

"It's just I've got a bit of a headache" 

"Sure Sis!" 

Kayleigh, headed up to the room with the. " Cross trainer " and single bed!, she closed the door behind her placed the box of cassette's and cd's on the floor. Plugging in her ghetto blaster, she rumbled through the box, picking up a C90,tape of the. "Carpenters Greatest Hits". Kayleigh, put the tape in the deck and rewound it, pressing play as she lay down on the bed. 

Listening to the word's as the song started? 

Why do birds suddenly appear 

Everytime you are near? 

"Kayleigh, was having a vivid daydream in which she was wearing a. Yellow dress with matching shoes. John was wearing a mint green tee-shirt, dark coloured casual trousers and tan boat shoe's, with a jumper around his neck, and they were holding hands walking through a park? 

Just like me, they long to be 

Close to you. 

She could hear herself singing along with the song! 

On the day you were born the angels got together 

And decided to create a dream come true 

So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold 

And starlight in your eyes of blue 

That's why all the girls in town 

Follow you all around 

Just to be. 

Are you alright, kayleigh, she heard." Mandy's voice on the other side of the door" their's a. Blueberry muffin with your name on it downstairs if you want it"!

"So, Missy, tell Me all about your john then?"

"Their's, nothing too tell!" ~ " kayleigh, a boy doesn't give a girl a red heart shaped lamp for nothing you know? "

"We're, just. Carshare buddy's ~ Mand, nothing else" 

"Bullshit. Kayleigh ~ he's telling you here's my heart now and forever if you want it!" 

Anyway, kaylz let's get this party started, a couple of bottles of. Proceseco a kungpo, and a bit of. "Roadhouse and then some dirty dancing.

**Author's Note:**

> Songwriters: Hal David / Burt F Bacharach ( they long to be close to you)  
> Lyrics © Warner/Chappell Music Inc.


End file.
